The Owen and Cliegg Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Shmi is missing and Owen and Cliegg discuss the situation. This story will take you through the events of AOTC through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Owen

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Cliegg.**

**Timeframe: From just before the start of AOTC through ROTS. (We might have it continue through ROTJ, depending on my co-author).**

The quick background story of the Owen and Cliegg AOTC Notes-

Owen, Anakin, and Rhun are all biological brothers in this story. Cliegg and Shmi are their parents, but Cliegg's last name used to be Skywalker. He sold Shmi into slavery when she was pregnant with Anakin. Anakin freed Shmi from slavery when he was 14 years old, and she returned to Cliegg, Owen, and Rhun.

Owen is concerned about his mother because he has not seen her at all that morning, so he asks Cliegg about it.

And the story begins...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Dad,

What do you think happened to mom? I haven't seen her around at all today. She didn't eat with us for breakfast.

What do you think she thinks of Beru? This is the first time that she got to meet both of you? What do you think of her?

Your son,

Owen


	2. Note 2 Cliegg

Author - Rennes from  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Owen,

I don't know how to tell you this, but...your mother has been taken by Tuskan raiders. Don't ask me why; they're bloodthirsty as a race, unable to tell their young from their enemies. Owen, don't tell your brother about this yet. I know that you're the younger of the two, but right now I need you to be my confidant. Rhun is off studying and if he knows, he's bound to abandon his studies and come running home to help the family, and I don't want to put his future on hiatus. We have to go looking for her ourselves first. If we can't find her after a week...then we'll have to alert the rest of the family and all the local clans, but let's try not to worry them for now. That includes Beru, Owen.

Speaking of Beru, your mother and I had talked about arranging your marriage to her for a long time, but obviously these plans will have to wait until your mother is back with us.

Most of all, don't worry, Owen. We will find your mother. You and I will search together, and I'm sure we'll find her if we start now. They can't have gotten too far.  
Prepare yourself son.

Your Father,

Cliegg


	3. Note 3 Owen

Note 3

Father,

What!!! Mom has been taken by Tuskan raiders? I have heard awful stories of what they do to people – they torture them, usually to death, unless the person is rescued. We must find her. I will not have her die like that.

If she does die, then she will have died without seeing her "precious" Anakin. Where is that boy anyway? I wish he would have done something sensible with his life instead of becoming a Jedi. He is probably off doing who knows what. Anakin doesn't deserve our mother's love. I know that she favors him more than either Rhun or I.

Since you have asked me not to tell Rhun, I will not tell him…..though he is eventually going to have to know. We cannot keep this from him forever. Let him finish his studies, without knowing what has happened. He could do himself some good that way.

I don't think it is a good idea for just the two of us to look for her. Our neighbors and friends might be willing to look for her with us. If we encounter the whole Tuskan raider camp, they may try to attack both of us, and then we would not be doing mom any good. Someone would then have to rescue us…

Where is that Anakin when we need him?!!

How can Beru not be told? She….she was going to come over today and spend the day with us. What do I say to her? An arranged marriage….thank you father! I know that Beru would want this as well. If these plans must be put on hold, then so be it. But this news somewhat lifts my mood.

If you think it best for just the two of us to go out before alerting anyone else, then I will go with you. I will find my mother, even if it means my death. I am ready to leave when you are.

Your son,

Owen


	4. Note 4 Cliegg

Author - Rennes from  
.net/u/1466587/Rennes

Owen,

Several of the neighbors have agreed to help us—this way we might have a chance against the sandpeople. We have adequate tracking technology that we can find life forms in the area. We can put together a small militia; after all, we don't need to fight them, only to save your mother. As long as we're all able-bodied, nothing will stand in our way of this mission.

You can tell Beru about the situation—now that I know that you fully intend to marry her. It's only right that she should know since she will soon be a part of the family.  
However, don't bring your younger brother into this. Anakin would no doubt be desperate if he knew; that's why it's better that he doesn't. As a Jedi he can't get involved in a situation where the emotions run so high; he might lose control. I understand your skepticism of Anakin's choice to become a Jedi. I felt that way myself for a long time but now I feel that it was the right choice for him. Your mother loves all three of you more than you know, Owen. Do not compromise your faith in her love for anything. We'll have her back shortly. I know that you must be afraid, but be brave for the family.

Your Father,

Cliegg


	5. Note 5 Owen

Note 5

Dad,

It's encouraging to know that several of the neighbors have agreed to help us. I agree that showing aggression towards the sand people would be a mistake. What…..what exactly do you think they will do with her?

Thank you. I will inform Beru about the situation. Since you have asked me not to contact Anakin about this, I will not do so. I think that you are right; if he knew of our situation he would come. We don't even know where he is or what he is doing now.

I will do my best on be half of the family. If that means that I must go and follow after her in order to save her, then that is exactly what I will do.

Several of our neighbors have shown up. I think it is time we set off to find her and bring her back safely.

Your son,

Owen


End file.
